


锦衣卫的自我修养同人

by Dyppc



Category: ABO - Fandom, 女A男O - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyppc/pseuds/Dyppc
Summary: 锦衣卫的自我修养同人，江半夏*林嵯，古代ABO。在掉进那个奇怪的山洞前。林嵯：小妞真够辣，不求你嫁给我，只求一睡。江半夏：滚（一阵拳打脚踢，林嵯变猪头）从山洞出来后林嵯：我那巍峨雄壮的丁丁呢，江半夏你别过来！！江半夏：你一直惦记的那事儿也没多大意思么，坐上来，自己动。（林嵯壮硕的胸腹上布满红痕，双腿无力地微张，流入某种不可描述的液体）林嵯：禽兽，为什么受伤的总是我。。。。
Kudos: 3





	锦衣卫的自我修养同人

大铭昭武二年。

“大人，江南密报，白莲教在两广一带死灰复燃，大有聚众造反之势。”

“区区一个白莲教，让广东那边的探子继续监视。”江半夏看了一眼密折，吩咐道。

她对白莲教死灰复燃倒不是特别担心，反正他们藏在民间，想要彻底铲除也不容易，不如等他们壮大起来，再一锅端了，如果能顺便给东林党和浙党找点麻烦就再好不过了。

现在朝廷里除了东厂、锦衣卫，以及投靠她的那些官员，大臣里也没有不恨她的，背地里写文作诗，都要拿着她做伐子，什么祸乱朝纲、妲己褒姒、牝鸡司晨，从古至今凡是贬低女人的话都能往她身上贴。

名声这东西，她要是在意半分，也走不到今天这位置。

只是那登基不足两年的小皇帝，竟然也不安分起来，这倒是值得她警惕。

第二日早朝，两广总督的折子递到御前。

说是白莲教教徒猖狂至极，在乡间劫杀不愿入教的乡绅，甚至占了县衙，完全是造反的架势。

这跟江半夏收到的密报并不一致，如果白莲教真的已经开始杀人占城，锦衣卫的密报不可能现在才送来，这中间肯定有问题。

内阁商议后，拟旨下令出兵剿灭白莲教叛贼，司礼监在这种事宜上与内阁是保持一致的，当即用了印，以八百里加急军报送到两广总督府。

同一时间，江半夏派了两名心腹百户前往两广，她总觉得此事背后有问题。

七日后，深夜。

“宋、刘两位百户昨日失去消息，密探送来急报，恐怕凶多吉少。”一则急报被连夜送到江半夏面前。

她披着外衣，脸色凝重，看来两广的水深得很。

她必须得亲自去一趟，不是她不知前方有人等着给她挖坑，而是明知山有虎偏向虎山行，如果没有直面危险的勇气，她也走不到今日。

第二天，便悄然进宫，向皇帝禀明要南下查探一事，她倒不担心皇帝不答应，恐怕还巴不得她赶紧走。

之后又去她干爹曹醇的住处请教了些事情。

“反正你喜欢找死，我也不拦着了，京城里能照看的，我会照看一二，剩下的也只能先给你把棺材备好，后事你就不用操心了。”

干爹这种口是心非的样子她早就习惯了，道了声谢便退了出去。

江半夏带着二十名锦衣卫精锐一路快马疾行，不到十日便到了两广地界。

“之前宋百户在惠州府鸡笼山附近给探子留了消息，说是他们要进山查探，可自此失去音信。”一名总旗向江半夏禀报道。

“鸡笼山。”江半夏看着地图若有所思，此地位置非常偏僻，百越部族时代居住在此，习俗跟中原有很大不同，似乎也不跟中原人通婚，这里会跟白莲教有关？

如今之计也只能往鸡笼山走一趟。

江半夏带着锦衣卫扮作进山采购药材的商贩，进了鸡笼山附近的村寨，这里有不少汉人居住，不全是百越族，也能探听些消息出来。

“你们要是冲着神药去的，趁早回去，免得把命都丢了。”客栈老板见他们出手大方，好心告诫道。

“神药？这我们可没听过，实不相瞒我们少东家刚接手了家业，所以带着我们这些伙计到山里找找货源，我们药铺买的都是些平常药材。”

同行的总旗谢君是惠州本地人，长得面善，心思灵巧，搭话的事儿便交给他来做。

“你真没听过？”

“真没有，您给讲讲呗。”

“其实我们以前也就是听山里的百越人说有什么神药，谁也没见过，最近山外来了群人，都是带兵刃的，说是进山找神药，也不知道他们找到没有，把整座山都封了，不准人进去，还杀了不少人呢。”

江半夏想到，老板口中说的带了兵刃的人，应该就是白莲教的教徒，白莲教本来就是信奉一些来路不明的神仙，让教众相信他们有神力，他们会去找什么神药，她倒是相信，就是不知所谓的神药到底是什么。

宋、刘两位百户应该也是发现了白莲教的行动才进山查探，能让两位锦衣卫的百户栽了跟头，看来鸡笼山里的白莲教徒也不可小觑。

但他们从进入惠州府地界，就没见到大队官兵，显然两广总督用兵的方向不在这里。

江半夏出京前找皇帝要了份手谕，拿着它再加上她锦衣卫指挥使的身份，让两广总督调兵过来倒也不难，只是她必须亲自走一趟。

正当她准备带人离开时，一只弩箭突然射了进来！

“敌袭！”锦衣卫众人离开散开队形，护着江半夏退到屋内。

“嗖、嗖……”更多的弩箭从四面八方将他们团团围住。

很快就有几名锦衣卫被箭矢射伤。

江半夏检查了钉在墙壁上的箭，一眼就认出这些箭来自军方，民间根本造不出这种威力的弩箭。

要杀她的人来自军方？

一时间形势更加波云诡谲。

好在此行她带来的是锦衣卫精锐，很快便趁着外面敌人更换箭矢的空袭，突袭出去，在敌人包围中破开一道口子。

江半夏趁乱突围，带着护卫逃进了鸡笼山。

他们进山后便迷失了方向，追兵在后穷追不舍，中途折了好几个兄弟，最后只能江半夏一人。

就在她快要被追兵追上时，一个黑影突然从天而降，砍倒了三个追兵，一番厮杀后，追兵死的死伤的伤，已经无法再造成威胁。

但是江半夏却半点不敢大意，因为此刻他们已经进入鸡笼山腹地，这里都是白莲教的人。

“喂，你对着救命恩人连句感谢的话都没有吗。”

江半夏这才看清，那个从天而降的黑影居然是林嵯。

她的第一反应是这个自大自恋不知死活的男人怎么来了，他不是已经离开锦衣卫云游四海去了吗。

“你怎么在这？”江半夏对他可没有好脸色。

“你这不知好歹的女人，如果不是我，你就死定了。”林嵯也说不出口自己是跟着江半夏出京，一路尾随保护她来着。

谁知道他怎么会死心眼，喜欢这个无情无义的女人。

江半夏冷哼：“别废话了，离开这里要紧。”

不远处，正在巡逻的白莲教徒发现了这里的打斗声，迅速赶来。

江半夏倒是不怕这几个白莲教徒，正想出手，却被林嵯拦住，拉着他朝着密林深处逃去。

“你干什么。”江半夏怒斥。

“我知道你想杀了他们，这些白莲教徒不对劲，你就没发现进了鸡笼山之后，你身后的追兵少了很多吗，都是被他们给干掉的。”林嵯一边拉着她跑，一边解释道。

江半夏闻言也不再挣扎，加快了脚步。

两人在林子行动受限，好不容易摆脱了白莲教徒，林嵯正要松口气，却脚下一滑，掉进一个被藤曼枯叶遮住的大洞，江半夏没反应过来也被他带着滚入洞中。

两人一路滚下去，被撞得七荤八素，到了洞底，还未看清周围便晕了过去。  
“痛，痛……”林嵯觉得自己全身像是被碾碎了一眼，从来没这么痛过。

洞外照进来的光线正好打在脸上，将他唤醒，他艰难撑着地面坐了起来。

想起昨晚和江半夏一起掉进了洞里，他赶紧看了看周围。

发现他们两人身上被紫色藤蔓包裹住，林嵯从来没见过这种藤蔓，一看它的颜色便觉得不是好东西，赶紧将它们从身上扯下来。

身旁的江半夏还在熟睡，林嵯没有打扰，找了个角落去方便。

“憋死我了。”林嵯松开裤腰带，伸手去扶自己的东西。

但是，原本那沉甸甸的东西不见了。

林嵯倒吸一口凉气，这玩笑可开不得。

他直接脱了裤子，往两腿间看去。

“怎……怎么会没了？”

“不对啊，怎么会没了。”

林嵯又挪动到光线充足的地方仔细看，原来那耀武扬威的东西，现在竟然变成了拇指大小的嫩芽。

他颤抖的手摸了上去，一阵快感从芽尖传来，比以前那活儿更加敏感，而嫩芽后面，排泄窍穴之前，竟然多出一个小洞。

他彻底迷惑了，这不是女人才有的东西吗？

他怎么会有，更重要的是，他的兄弟，怎么成了这副德行。

“一定是做梦，做梦！”林嵯抬手狠狠打了自己几个嘴巴子。

打得自己眼冒金星，可是还是没有从梦里醒来。

“你发什么疯呢？”江半夏被他吵醒了，一睁眼就见林嵯光着下半身，背对着她扇自己耳光。

难道中邪了？江半夏正要起身，见自己身上缠满了紫色藤蔓，连忙抽出腰间匕首割断藤蔓，脱身站起来。

林嵯听到身后的动静，慌慌张张提起裤子，要是被江半夏看到他双腿间的情况，他可以当场自尽了。

“你在干什么？”

林嵯俊脸微红，扯着嘴角道：“没什么，睡糊涂了。”

“有病。”江半夏没好气地说：“还是想想怎么出去吧。”

“咳咳，这个不难。”林嵯指着洞顶垂下来地藤蔓：“你先踩住我的肩膀，跃上去抓住藤条，就能借力上去，之后再拉我上去便是。”

江半夏奇怪地看着他，总觉得林嵯怪怪的，现在的语气特别像个——小媳妇儿？

她制止自己再想下去，林嵯一个七尺壮汉，哪里跟小媳妇儿搭上边了。

两人正要上去时，听到洞口传来脚步声。

“人还没抓到吗？”

“没呢，香主很生气，咱们还是抓紧搜吧，免得又要挨罚。”

“反正神药已经到手，为什么香主还不下令离开。”

“别废话了，香主自有打算，还愁没有你建功立业的机会？”

“那倒是。”

脚步声越来越远，林嵯见两个教徒已走远，和江半夏对视一眼，弯腰示意她踩上去。

江半夏也不可以，踩上他肩头，脚尖一点，纵身跃出，然后拉住藤条，翻身跳出洞口。

接着，她寻了一根断木，伸下洞去，将林嵯拉上来。

“谢了。”林嵯低声道，说完便扭开头，不看她。

江半夏顿时手臂上生了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

要不是此刻情况危急，她真想打开林嵯的脑袋好好看看他是出了什么问题。

难道跟那些紫色藤蔓有关，江半夏想了想，自己醒过来这段时间，身体好像也有点不对劲。

好像多了点什么。

她是习武之人，对身体平衡尤为敏感，总觉得行动间，有些不自在。

她下意思摸了摸自己的身体，上半身除了几道被追杀的伤，没有异常。

下半身……

她摸到腿间……多了一件物事。

仔细摸了摸，那东西……她只听说过，从来没见过，现在出现在她一个女人身上。

她有点明白刚才在洞底林嵯的举动了，此刻她也想打自己一巴掌，看会不会从梦里醒来。

但是她毕竟是江半夏，经历了那么多大风大浪，这点不危急生命的小事，还吓不倒她。

既来之则安之，不就是多了点东西，有什么可怕。

她很快稳定了情绪，抬头就见林嵯负责地看着自己。

“你的身上是不是也有了变化。”江半夏很快推断出，不仅有变化，还出在下半身。

“不知道你说什么，赶紧走吧。”林嵯看也不看她，径直朝林子里走去。

江半夏无奈道：“恼羞成怒也不要乱跑。”

他们的运气算是不错，制服了两个巡逻的白莲教徒，把他们拖到林子里仔细审问。

“我们吃了神药，神会保佑我们。”教徒嚷嚷着，死活不说神药到底是什么。两人的力气非常大，几次差点挣脱，要不是江半夏和林嵯武功够高，根本压制不住他们。

这也就难怪宋、刘两位百户栽在这里了。

江半夏那融合了锦衣卫和东厂的审讯手段，天底下就没人能抗下来，被堵住嘴的教徒最后还是老老实实招供。

所谓神药，是白莲教无意中从百越族人那里得知，鸡笼山深处有个宅子能做出改变人体制的神药。

吃了神药就能比常人力气更大、跑得更快，但是也有坏处，有的人吃了会改变男女特性，对于白莲教来说，神药带来的好处远远超过了那点坏处。

他们两个只是普通教众，知道的也就这些，但是江半夏却据此推断出更多的讯息。

这也难怪白莲教会突然在两广壮大起来，他们还玩起了声东击西，把朝廷剿匪主力调开，他们则在鸡笼山大肆炼制所谓神药，让教徒以一当十，这样跟官兵对阵战斗力就会大大提升。

她跟林嵯身体的变化大概也跟所谓神药有关，那种紫色藤蔓，很有可能就是神药的来源，否则他们为何非要在鸡笼山炼药。

朝廷那边，也有人暗中布局，想接着白莲教的手灭了她江半夏，如果不是林嵯暗中保护，这次她的确是栽了。

可是祸兮福所依，她绝处逢生，又挖到白莲教的机密，也算不虚此行。

有了教徒供出的地图，他们很快离开了鸡笼山。

“接下来，你是要回京？”林嵯问道。

江半夏道：“总督府那边，我已经送去密函，他知道该怎么做，这一次我是差点全军覆没，想来朝廷里那些人也是很愿意看到我狼狈回京的样子。”

“你呢，继续云游四海？”江半夏没有问他身体那事该怎么办。

“我自有打算。”首先他要去找个名义看看能否解了神药的效果。

说罢，两人便各自上路。

江半夏回京后，在京中各方势力之间周旋，越发老练狠辣，恨她的人也越来越多。

等到她再次见到林嵯时，也是一年多以后。  
两广总督吴卓上奏朝廷，白莲匪乱已彻底平息，白莲教徒就地斩首或者发配西北服苦役。

吴卓立了大功，这一次入京述职入阁是必然的。

江半夏对他入阁心存警惕，白莲教这件事隐隐约约有朝廷势力参与的影子，但是对方藏得太深，她抓不住头绪。

这一晚，她从北镇抚司回到府里，一进后院便发觉屋内有人，呼吸绵长，显然是个高手。

江半夏右手握住腰间的短刀，气定神闲走进屋里。

果然，一推门便看到一个黑影坐在她床上。

江半夏冷哼一声，刀已出鞘，直刺那人咽喉。

“你看清楚了，是我。”那人翻身躲避，江半夏刀锋未收，仍然攻向他的要害。

“江半夏！”

她这才看清，来人是林嵯。

林嵯指着她骂道：“你这个女人，枉我当初追到广东保护你，你一见面就要置我于死地。”

江半夏收起短刀，毫无歉意，淡淡道；“谁让你跟做贼一样，半夜躲在我房内，我对贼一向是不留活口的，刚才已经手下留情了。”

林嵯道：“我也不是故意的，有要事要找你，又不能被人发现。”

“说吧。”江半夏在榻上坐下。

“你还记得咱们在惠州府鸡笼山遇到的那些白莲教徒吗。”

“当然记得，不是交给惠州总兵处置了，现在恐怕都已经人头落地了吧。”如果是流民落草为寇，江半夏兴许还能几分同情，像白莲教这样的邪教必须斩草除根，否则遗患无穷。

说起来，她跟林嵯都算是受害者了，她下意识扫了一眼林嵯的下半身，也不知道那神药的药效有没有办法清除，她也被身下多出来的东西烦死了。

“朝廷邸报伤却是是这么发的，但是，我在江南不少官员和富商的后院，发现了不少服了神药的少年，被当作男宠送去服侍。”说到这里，林嵯不自在地清了清嗓子：“如果白莲教真的像他们所说全部剿灭，老巢被付之一炬，那神药也应该消失了才对，可是现在堂而皇之被用来害人，说明有人私放了白莲教贼首。”

“你是说他们把神药强行喂给普通人。”江半夏眼中露出寒芒。

“哼，咱大铭的那些官老爷背地里藏污纳垢之事多了去的，什么扬州瘦马、南风馆，大铭律不许官员狎妓，他们就把主义打到了长相清秀的少年身上，现在有了白莲教弄出的神药……他们就变本加厉起来。”

江半夏道：“你又是怎么知道的？”

“还不是为了找到解药，无意中在惠州打听到白莲教某个头头被弄去了江南，据说他是专门负责配置神药的，我想着或许只有他知道怎么解除药效，结果发现江南那些狗官竟然在干这种勾当。”林嵯恨恨说道。

这里面的艰辛只有他自己知道，当初他和江半夏掉进山洞里，中了紫藤的毒——也就是神药的原料，他丢了自己的宝贝不说，每个月还有那么几天浑身燥热，心里满是那些下流的心思，甚至想找个男人……

每次到了那几天，他都在身边备一把匕首，一旦到了忍不住的时候，他就一刀捅死自己，宁死也不受这种屈辱。

这次他上京来找江半夏，一方面是给她通风报信，对那些被神药所害的无辜少年感同身受，想要救他们；另一方面也是发作的时间快到了，如果非要……他希望那个人是江半夏。

但是一看江半夏那张脸就知道，她肯定对自己没什么想法，他一个大男人还能上赶着去……想想还是做不到。

江半夏道：“你说的这些，我会让锦衣卫去查，放心好了，那帮家伙跟我可是死对头，我是不会放过的。”

林嵯道：“那我便不打扰了，告辞。”

“慢走不送啊。”江半夏关了窗，也真的没有送他。

“无情无义的女人。”林嵯气红了脸。

他在京中也有住处，毕竟以前做过锦衣卫总旗。

现在这些住处都不能去，想也知道，有人正等着自己自投罗网。

无奈之下他只能投奔如今当了户部侍郎的孟竹舟。

“我收到消息说你在江南被追杀，便料到你会来京城。”孟竹舟还是像对待老友一样平静待之。

“我现在缺个住处，只能来找你了。”

“你可是一回京城就去摸到江半夏的府邸，怎么连个住处都没要来？”孟竹舟打趣道。

林嵯瓮声瓮气道：“别提了，那个女人翻脸不认人的。”

孟竹舟笑道：“当初要不是你打了她的歪主意，我想她也不止于此。”

林嵯不服气：“我也就是嘴上说说，没有半分行动。”

“你要有了行动，现在脑袋早就不在脖子上了。”

“不说了，这女人太闹心。”林嵯摇摇头。朝着孟竹舟拱了拱手：“拜托孟大人给我这丧家之犬寻个清净的住处。”

“说得这么可怜，我再给你找个美娇娘服侍，你看如何？”孟竹舟打趣道。

“不用啦，我只要一间屋子。”林嵯像是被踩了尾巴一般。

“你还真是对她一往情深了，以往又不是没有过女人。”孟竹舟奇怪地看他一眼。

“跟她没关系，我现在对女人没兴趣不行吗。”

孟竹舟一脸不信，但是看见林嵯的样子知道他也不会说，也就不再多问，作为朋友打听过多总归不太好。

于是便吩咐小斯领了林嵯到一处背街小巷里的独门小院，林嵯也没有要人服侍，小厮一走，他便从里面锁了门。

小院里正好有一口水井，林嵯打了井水便往身上浇，以压制体内的燥热。

从江半夏屋里出来，他便一直在忍耐，甚至用上了内力。

这神药的药力太过强悍，前几次发作他都忍了下来，这一次他觉得再忍下去说不定会气血倒流而亡。

可是如果让他随便找个人做那种事，倒不如杀了他。

夜，林嵯赤裸着身体泡在冷水桶里，脸上露出痛苦的神色。

一个身影悄然翻入院内，朝着屋内走去。

“谁。”林嵯警惕地睁开眼。

“我。”房门被推开，来人竟然是江半夏。

“怎么，许你半夜进我的屋，不许我来吗？”

江半夏大咧咧走进屋子，打量着泡在水里的林嵯。

林嵯满脸羞窘道：“你一个姑娘家，半夜跑到男人屋里，看人洗澡，太不害臊了吧。”

江半夏不等他说完，突然靠近：“你现在的样子倒像是被轻薄了，谁吃亏还不一定呢。”

林嵯闻到她身上的香味，身体的燥热再一次爆发，这下浇再多的凉水都压制不住了，他双臂紧紧抓住水桶边缘，咬牙保持着最后的理智。

可是江半夏偏不让她如意，她修长的手指抚上林嵯手臂坚实的肌肉，一点点移动到他的胸肌，不得不说林嵯的身材是非常好看的，肌肉匀称有力，泛着古铜色色的光泽。

江半夏的呼吸也渐渐沉重起来，其实这一年多来她的日子也不好过，每个月都有那么几日，下身躁动着想要发泄出来，可她毕竟做了二十多年的女人，现在让她找个女人做那种事，她实在过不了心里那道坎。

每次到了忍无可忍的时候，她便一边用手解决，一边在心里想着——林嵯，没错就是那个曾经对她说想和她睡一觉的男人，她想把他压到身下，让他哭出来为止。

于是一切便水到渠成，等江半夏略微回神的时候，她已经把林嵯压倒在床上，两人都是一丝不挂，她腿间那物事抵在林嵯小腹上，正跃跃欲试跳动着。

掌握了主动权的江半夏倒是不急着入巷，逗弄起已经欲火焚身的林嵯，灵活的手指轻轻揉搓林嵯下身嫩嫩的肉芽，可怜他一个七尺壮汉，扭动着身子发出小兽般的呜咽声，不停地朝着江半夏扭动身子求欢。

不一会儿，那肉芽便经不起逗弄小小地爆发出来，喷了江半夏一手的透明液体。

江半夏也不嫌弃，继续用手指沾着林嵯的液体探入肉芽后面的小洞，这个地方可是让江半夏充满了惊喜。

它要比女子的那处狭窄一些，但是手指进入却探不到底，想来容纳自己的物事也是没有问题的。

这会子林嵯被她玩弄地浑身潮红，瘫软无力，她自己也好不到哪儿去，下身狰狞巨物涨得生疼快要爆炸一般，当下，她便不再犹豫，握住自己的东西，对准林嵯的肉洞，一个挺身。

“啊……”林嵯疼得大叫，理智也找回来不少，看了看眼前的江半夏以及她下身那东西，又看了看自己，虽然羞恼地恨不得钻地，但终究没舍得推开她，只是一边吸气，一边道：“你慢一些进来，那东西不是这么用的。”

江半夏挑眉：“我的东西爱怎么用就怎么用，还要你教。”说着一边挺入，一边揉搓着林嵯的肉芽。

这下弄得林嵯又是疼又是快活，快要折磨死他了，只得告饶道：“我的姑奶奶，求求你慢些，我是真的不行。”  
江半夏被他的哀求刺激得更加激动，先是一个挺身，然后慢慢退出一些，再揉动着往里推入。

林嵯只觉得又痛又快活，磁性的嗓音发出不成调的呻吟声，他也顾不上什么脸面了，主动贴向江半夏。

江半夏显然还没玩够，挺动几下后，停了下来，饶有兴致看着身下满面春色的男人。

林嵯闭着眼不满地哼道：“怎么不动了，江半夏，你是不是不行！”

“你他妈才不行，想要吗，求我！”江半夏用力拍了拍林嵯的屁股。

林嵯恨不得翻身起来狠狠教训下这个女人，可是现在浑身无力，下身那处又酥又嘛，更可恶的是江半夏那东西还插在里面。

“你要是不想动，我可以自己来。”林嵯没好气的说，他真是疯了才会想跟江半夏上床。

这个女人简直不是人！

江半夏捏住他的下巴：“你动得了吗？”

“想要，就求我！”

她下身稳住不动，一双手在林嵯身上不断点火，舌尖轻轻逗弄他胸膛的敏感点。

林嵯被折磨地快疯了，臀部蹭着江半夏的下身，忍不住叫到：“求你了，快点给我！”

江半夏心满意足看着林嵯的狼狈样，决定一定要让他哭出来。

她按住林嵯腰身用力顶到最深处，下身的东西齐根末入，林嵯被顶得叫出了声。

“就是这样，再大声一些，我可是特别喜欢听你叫呢。”

江半夏感受到下身被紧密嫩肉的包裹着，每一次进出都带给她强烈的快感，让她越来越激动，尤其是林嵯这个身形几乎大了她一倍，虎背熊腰、一身腱子肉的男人，此刻在她身下呜咽呻吟，带给她的征服感是无与伦比的。

两人酣战了一个时辰，江半夏仍然坚挺不泄，林嵯却已经受不住了。

他感觉里面要被江半夏的东西捣烂了，自己的前面也被江半夏重点照顾射了好几次，液体混合着两人的汗水，让屋内的空气分外淫靡。

“江半夏，你还是不是人，怎么跟头驴似的，我真的不行了。”林嵯终于哭了出来，他感觉自己快晕过去了，说不定会死在床上。

看见他崩溃的样子，江半夏只觉得一阵酸麻从下身直通头顶，一个挺身进入林嵯的最深处，积攒多时的液体喷射出来，一共射了五发。

见江半夏终于结束了，林嵯松了口气，又想到那女人竟然在自己身体里射了，他顿时羞愤欲死，直接晕了过去。

江半夏趴在他身上缓了缓神，正要开口调笑他几句，发觉林嵯没了动静，仔细一看他竟然晕了。

“第一次就把他给做晕了，到底是我太厉害，还是林嵯太没用呢。”

江半夏忍不住在心里回味了刚才那段，还真是让人食髓知味，想着想着下身的物事又站了起来。

“原来我是个色鬼吗。”江半夏苦笑，就算林嵯不晕，再来一次好像也过分了。

她爬起来穿了外衣，打了桶洗澡水，清洗了身体，又看了眼床上的林嵯，给他也简单擦拭了下。

收拾完毕后，便赶在天亮前离开了林嵯的小院。

自从跟林嵯睡过之后，江半夏很久都没再见过他。

对于林嵯，她的心情很是复杂，一开始林嵯知道她的真实身份时，她是想杀了他。

后来因为种种原因，她放弃了这个念头，两人有了些合作，谁知林嵯突然好死不死肖想起她来，被她一顿胖揍，险些打死。

新帝登基，江半夏位极人臣，林嵯下落不明，本以为两人就此再无交集，又因白莲教的事，林嵯赶来救了她，他们双双在鸡笼山中了紫藤毒。

自此之后，事情朝着诡异的方向发展开来。江半夏死也想不到，她居然会跟林嵯有了肌肤之亲，还是她在上面那种。

到底要不要对林嵯负责，江半夏想了一整天，头一次在跟皇帝对答时走了神，又想了一整夜，第二日顶着两个黑眼圈进了宫，走到宫门口，沿路的太监、侍卫纷纷朝他低头行礼，她这才反应过来。

“我为什么会婆婆妈妈纠结要不要负责的事，你情我愿的事，凭什么只能男人睡女人，女人就不能睡男人了？”

“我偏要睡，而且还不负责。”

江半夏想明白后，恢复了平日的神色，板着脸，一言不发入了宫。

早朝过后，她和内阁照例要商量朝政的事，如今司礼监虽然有秉笔太监，也就是个撞钟的和尚，凡是听命于她这个锦衣卫指挥使，其他人虽然有意见，但是皇帝信任，她又握着锦衣卫这把刀，只得私底下咒骂几句。

江半夏懒得搭理他们的聒噪，她随时都能料理那几个长舌公。

不过有一个她不得不在意，孟竹舟，现任户部侍郎。

她未明确认亲的便宜哥哥。

今日的孟竹舟也有些不对劲，看她的眼神带着奇怪的审视，欲言又止。

她俩的身份所致，不能让外人看出来，这两个水火不容的政敌居然是兄妹，所以他们就是私下里也鲜少见面。

江半夏一边思索着孟竹舟会有什么事想问她，一边敷衍着内阁那些老家伙，喝了两大杯茶水，总算把几个折子的批复商议好，内阁拟了票，送去给小皇帝，最后交给司礼监批红用印。那几个折子都是些不痛不痒的事情，不牵涉各方利益，要不然半个月也扯不明白。

从内阁出来，江半夏不紧不慢在宫道上走着，心里仍在想孟竹舟到底有什么事。

一直到快出宫门口，她脑中灵光一现，林嵯！

林嵯跟孟竹舟熟稔，前天她进的那个小院，似乎也是孟竹舟的产业，刚才孟竹舟那奇怪的神情恐怕跟林嵯有关，或者说孟竹舟已经发现她和林嵯的关系了。

江半夏顿时有些头疼，她一点都不想跟便宜哥哥交代些什么。

然而事与愿违，出了宫门，她刚坐上轿子，身边的小旗便递来一张纸条。

“大人，这是一炷香之前有人送来的。”

那个时间她还在宫里，送字条的人显然是掐准了时间，一看便是孟竹舟的手笔。

字条上只有三个字，天香楼。

江半夏捏碎字条，吩咐道：“去天香楼。”

那是城西一处不起眼的酒楼，江半夏在巷子口便下了轿，带着两个小旗步行进了天香楼。

楼顶内侧的包厢常年空着，那是她和孟竹舟约谈的地点之一。

推开门，孟竹舟气定神闲地端着一个紫砂壶慢悠悠倒茶。

“有急事？”江半夏开门见山，她一直不喜欢孟竹舟弯弯绕绕的性子。

“也不算特别急，我只是好奇地紧。”孟竹舟微笑着递给她一只倒好茶水的紫砂茶杯。

“最近朝中有什么大事能让孟侍郎好奇心大起，或者是宫闱秘史？”

孟竹舟白她一眼：“朝政大事、宫闱秘闻，我能问到锦衣卫指挥使头上？找死也不是这个找法。”

“那我就真的不明白了。”江半夏故意拖长了语调。

“林嵯。”孟竹舟也不再兜圈子：“他这次进京就特别不对劲，尤其是昨日，奇怪极了，我想来想去，好像也只可能与你有关。”

江半夏冷笑：“孟侍郎太武断了吧，我跟林嵯以前在锦衣卫共事一场，并无深交，他的事与我有什么关系。”

孟竹舟叹道：“我也不希望他跟你有什么关系，你们不是一路人，可是这家伙就跟着了魔一样，劝都劝不住。”

“这次进京也是为了你吧。”

江半夏道：“枉你自称他的好友，他进京为的什么你都未查清，反而来寻我的不是。”

当下把她跟林嵯在两广鸡笼山闯进白莲教老窝，还有林嵯说的那些用白莲教神药害人的事，简要地跟孟竹舟叙述了一遍，但是隐去了他们中毒以及身体发生变化的事儿。

孟竹舟静静听她说完，若有所思道：“原来是被人追杀了，怪不得着急进京，但是林嵯什么时候变得这么古道热肠，还真是怪了。”

江半夏喝了口茶，装作若无其事：“他以前不是在江湖上混过吗，有些江湖人的习气，路见不平拔刀相助，有什么好奇怪的。”

“你怎么知道他以前混过江湖。”要论心思敏锐，她是无论如何都赶不上孟竹舟的，只凭一句话便发现了不对劲的地方。

这事儿不是林嵯告诉江半夏的，她跟林嵯之前没有可以互相倾诉过往的交情。

江半夏从两广回来后，某天鬼使神差突发奇想，让锦衣卫的人寻来了林嵯生平事迹，他以前在锦衣卫做过总旗，自然要留下些东西，这是锦衣卫的规矩，所以要查他并不算难。

看完他的履历事迹后，江半夏懵了半日，搞不明白自己为何要查林嵯，他以前干过什么跟自己有关系吗，就因为他救过自己？

她江半夏什么时候这么念旧，这么讲良心了。

她赶紧烧了那几张纸，然后抹去了自己曾经查过林嵯的痕迹。

现在孟竹舟问起来，江半夏心里越发不自然。

“我是锦衣卫指挥使，总是能比常人知道得多一些。”

孟竹舟笑道：“这么说不是林嵯告诉你的？”

“不是。”

“那我就真的要问一问了。”孟竹舟盯着她：“你们之间到底算怎么回事，如果真的郎情妾意，也好早做打算。”

江半夏没想到他这么直接，一时没忍住炸了毛。

“谁跟他郎情妾意，我没空听你胡说八道，告辞了。”说完重重放下杯子起身便走。

孟竹舟好笑看着她，道：“林嵯一听你的名字便魂不守舍，你又主动打探他的过往，你们都不是无事生非的人，这不叫郎情妾意叫什么。”

江半夏气红了脸：“再说一遍，我跟林嵯没有任何关系。”就算有也不是你说的那种。

孟竹舟眼见她走出门，轻轻叹气：“也罢，不承认就算了，你们也的确不合适，林嵯没有那么硬的命陪着你。”

江半夏早已快步下了楼，好像身后有什么洪水猛兽。

坐上轿子，她耳中还在回响孟竹舟那句“郎情妾意”，又想起那晚林嵯在他身下哭叫呻吟的样子，不禁嘀咕：“谁是郎，谁是妾你都没搞清楚，做个屁的媒。”

“不对，我怎么开始认同他的话了。”

江半夏狠狠拍了下自己的脑门，自从这次林嵯进京后她越来越不正常了。

就像此刻，身下某处居然又硬了起来，天啦，她怎么跟那些男人一样，下半身比脑袋动得快。

她不得不用内力压制欲念，强行让某处低下头，回府后，立刻让下人准备了一大桶冷水。

她足足在水里泡了半个时辰，然而并不管用，谁让她那晚一进屋就碰到林嵯沐浴，此刻那晚的情景不断在她脑中闪回，越克制不想，想得越多，到后来那玩意儿已经肿的不行了。

她只得用手解决……

在到达顶峰的那刻，她彷佛听到了林嵯磁性嗓音在她耳边喘息呻吟。

她知道这下彻底完了，林嵯这个人已经印在了她的心底，再也抹不掉了。

但是她并不打算主动找林嵯，那不是她江半夏的性子，而且林嵯这家伙以前也是个风流种。

林嵯此刻正在屋里，脑袋捂进被子，这些日子他都跟个小媳妇似的大门不出二门不迈，除了孟竹舟上门，他基本就没从床上起来过。

一开始是被江半夏折腾狠了，根本起不来，后来躺在床上想起自己就这么被一个女人上了，还晕了过去，丢人到没脸出门。

这期间他也想过以后跟江半夏要如何相处，他们无论如何都不可能像个普通人一样。

最大的可能，就是当作什么都没发生过。

想到这里，林嵯心里像是压了块巨石，让他喘不过气。

就在他躺在床上装鹌鹑的时候，江半夏正忙着处理江南的事情。

锦衣卫探子带来了江南某些官员窝藏白莲教余孽的证据，江半夏直接让人把证据送去了内阁和司礼监，这件事说小，就是内宅阴私，说大那是私藏逆贼，罪不容诛。

内阁的几个老大人果然被她这招打得措手不及，这事儿的风声多多少少传进过他们的耳朵，他们也不是没有想过锦衣卫、东厂会拿此事做文章，但完全没料到江半夏会把证据直接在明面上摆出来，而不是私下里捏着作为攻讦政敌的筹码。

这事儿一旦在内阁公开议事，就不得不三法司会审，以邸报形式发到各地，这下子全大铭都知道这些官员士绅们都干了什么丧尽天良的事情。

如今大铭的阁臣有几个没有点江南背景，此时闹出来大家脸上都不好看，尤其是白莲教逆贼制的那药太过阴损，朝廷官员居然把它用到良家子身上，历朝历代闻所未闻，如果不重判，恐怕难以平民愤。

但是另一方面，江半夏既然把证据摆出来了，那么这次的审问就是内阁选派，朝廷公审，不会让锦衣卫、东厂为所欲为，而且一旦定案，此事便到此结束，日后江半夏也不能以此要挟江南系的官员，大家头顶上都少了把让人提心吊胆的刀。

司礼监那边虽然摸不清江半夏的路数，还是选择了跟江半夏保持一致，这里面多少有曹醇的授意。

不出三日，内阁拟诏，三法司会审此案，锦衣卫协助。

江半夏只确保该死的人没有逃掉，该毁的东西全部毁了，其他的事情便由着那帮人折腾，她乐得看戏，这么多年跟朝臣们打交道，她也得出了经验，这些人办事就是喜欢云山雾罩，越是摸不透你想干什么，他便越觉得你手段高明，不敢轻举妄动。

此案一发，江南便乱成一锅粥，盯着林嵯的那些人自顾不暇，他算是脱离了陷阱。

这些日子，他从孟竹舟口中得知了江半夏的作为和江南白莲教案的始末。

“据说白莲教做的药丸有扭转阴阳的作用，他们打起了歪主意用在了那种事上，害了不少人，简直丧尽天良。”孟竹舟本是个喜怒不形于色的人，说起这件事却是义愤填膺，恨不得啖其血肉。

林嵯是深受其害，虽说不是被人下药，但是如果不是白莲教搞出这些东西，他跟江半夏也不会误入山洞中了毒。

“就是不知道朝廷是什么态度，毕竟牵涉的江南官员挺多的，会不会包庇也很难说。”

孟竹舟道：“内阁虽然大部分人跟江半夏不睦，这事儿是她捅出来的，肯定有人会认为这是江半夏想要借机发挥，但事有轻重缓急，如果不能严办此事，对大铭江山社稷危害太大了。”

阴阳逆转可是败坏人伦的大事，不仅会毁了大铭朝的根基，三纲五常都会不复存在。

林嵯倒没有想那么深，他现在就担心自己身体变化会被人发现。

于是试探着问道：“那些中毒的少年，朝廷准备怎么处置，毕竟他们跟常人已经不同。”

孟竹舟以为他是同情那些少年，惋惜道：“太医替他们诊断过，此药对身体的影响不能恢复，现在就算放他们回家，也会被人轻视，毕竟他们已不能算男子了。”

林嵯听他那句“已不能算男子”，只觉得无比刺心，想当初他可是个威风凛凛的精壮汉子，现如今竟然不能算男子，心中无限憋屈，可又不能在孟竹舟面前表现出来。

孟竹舟继续道：“我和几位阁老商议，看能否将他们秘密安置在一处庄子内，让他们做些农活养活自己，不让外人进入，以免他们再受欺凌。”

林嵯眼睛一亮：“这个办法好。”

孟竹舟没有告诉他，其实此事一开始是江半夏于他密谈时提议的，他是真的没想到江半夏这个冷心冷肠的人，会关心那些受害者的死活。

“说起来，此事是你发现的，就没想过让朝廷给你记上一功吗？”

林嵯脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓：“算了吧，我的脑袋还不想搬家，等他们回过神来，我有九条命都不够死的。”

而且他的身子如今是那种情况，哪敢引人注意，万一被人发现了秘密，就真的没有活路了。

孟竹舟也只是随便一说，逗逗他，瞧他那么紧张倒是有一丝意外，以往的林嵯可没这么胆小，不过也没深究，转而问起了他的打算：“你是要继续在京城住着，还是打算继续浪迹天涯。”

林嵯茫然看了眼院外，他也不知道接下来去哪儿。

“还没想好，在京城应该呆不长。”

但是走之前，他会再见一次江半夏。

不过没等他去找江半夏，那女人竟然主动上了门。

“你来干什么。”林嵯没好气地说。

没见她之前多少还有点想念，一见这女人似笑非笑的脸，他便想起那晚她有多可恶，而且之后再也不见人，一副睡过不想认账的混蛋样。

江半夏挑眉笑道： “一个大男人，怎么跟小媳妇似的，满腹怨气。”

“你……”林嵯气得恨不得上去咬她两口。

哪知道下一秒回应他的是江半夏的吻。

她的吻很霸道很有侵略性，林嵯还没反应过来已经被她压在身下。

“唔……你等等，我有话要说。”过了片刻，林嵯喘着气撑住她的肩膀。

此时，江半夏已经扯掉了他的腰带。

“想说什么。”她仍旧压着林嵯，居高临下问道。

“我们之间，你是如何打算的。”他可不能再不明不白被她睡了。

“走一步看一步吧。”

林嵯不满地瞪她，他以前也经常寻花问柳，知道这句话有多敷衍，正想推开她。

却听她道：“你知道大铭朝有多少人惦记着杀我吗，不说别人，就说咱们的皇帝陛下，恐怕掌权后第一个要砍的就是我的脑袋，所以现在许下的承诺有什么意义。”

她俯身拨开林嵯的衣襟，抚上他光裸的胸膛，轻轻在上面落下一个吻：“还不如及时行乐。”

之后便再也不给林嵯说话的机会。

林嵯在恍恍惚惚中，衣衫尽除，江半夏胯下狰狞的东西已抵在他的小腹上。

本来还想争取主动的他，很快便沦陷了。

“啊……你这个死女人，不能慢一点吗。”

“等下你会求我再快些……”

大铭昭武三十一年，一代权臣江夏自杀于狱中，据说她死后被丢弃在乱葬岗里，连个坟茔都没有，这个让大铭满朝文武无不咬牙切齿的女人终于湮灭在历史的尘埃中。


End file.
